


Fate/ Remnant

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Set in the RWBYverse-On a Special mission from Remnant's Own Planetary forces of Alayah and the Counter Force, a special Magically-made girl is named 'Gudako' works with her guardian and 'Mother' Medea to help circumvent Remnant's troubles. Namely,the two immortals waging an invisible war with many chaotic elements and forces of darkness dragging everyone into the fray. That's where Gudako and her legion of Servants, whom she needs to power by having sex, come in.
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/ Medusa | Rider, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Medea | Caster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Gudako's Beginning (Medea -Caster)

  
  


**Fate Remnant Order**

**Fate/RWBY**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Gudako’s Beginning (Gudako x Medea)**

****

In a world so far away, yet so inseparable and different from this other reality that one could call them sister Universes. The planet of Earth was home to two different kinds of cosmic forces determined to keep it in homeostasis and tranquility until the end of its life. Those powers were known as 'Alaya' and 'Gaia', the first being force of motion in that things must always be moving forward and never staying still. Gaia is the life of the Planet itself, able to sustain and provide for the life that lives on the planetary surface. In any reality and universe, they'd exist just so long as the planet does, it was an omnipresent force, but it was not perfectly able to repel forces beyond its control all too well.

Hence, the formation of Servants, the Throne of Heroes, and the Holy Grail. Determining factors that make up the fighting force and power needed to fight 'Foreign' forces of the universe as well as enemies from below such as denizens of Hell. There are many stories to be told, many great heroes that stem from the will of the people and the actions they made in their initial lives before becoming Servants following their deaths and exploits. They would be summoned as Familiars by Mages, people capable of harnessing Magic, to fight battles and win the Prize of the Holy Grail in a ritual called the Holy Grail War. Normally this battle royale had little bearing on the Planet's course of action, but it was still monitored as a threat nonetheless. Hence, why the 'Counterforce' exists.

It was a cosmic entity that'd choose worthy sentinels who would neutralize or 'Clean' battlefields of forces and conflicts that would bring the end of the planet. Earth and the governing forces keeping it maintained always made sure what needed to be done in order to preserve life on it, would be done. Of course, there is one other such world, a different universe in which Alaya and Gaia sought to amend since that world itself was being ravaged by darkness almost constantly without rest.

This world is known as 'Remnant', an apt name for such a lost world. Its origins are shrouded in mystery and its population of people and humanoids known as Faunus, often threatened by near limitless creatures of Darkness called Grimm. They were only the tip of the Iceberg, however, for there were other forces quarreling against each other in secret, they were two immortals who had seen the grace of the Golden Age of Mankind and its Fall. This planet, even having a will of its own called the 'Will of Remnant', sought to remedy them once and for all. Life needed to be preserved and their conflict needed to be at an end, so it'll borrow knowledge from Alaya and Gaia respectively in order to institute its own countermeasures.

Namely in the form of a chosen one; a Girl with a Magical body capable of summoning Servants of her own with the Grail's and Alaya's help.

This is where Gudako Fujimaru's story begins...

*****

Walking up the steps of the Shrine Temple where she made her base, Medea the Caster Servant, walked up the stairs in a hurry to check on her Master Kuzuki out of growing worry. She had seen nothing left of her Guardian, the Faux Assassin Servant Sasaki Kojiro, save for his Sword which had dissipated. When she arrived at the Temple itself she saw, to her horror, Kuzuki in pieces with blood pooling all over the floor.

He was little more than a carcass now, but still somehow alive with his head attached and limbs missing. Medea let out a gasp of horror and anger escape her lips, she wanted nothing more than to horribly kill whoever was responsible. Fortunately for her, or rather, unfortunately, the True Assassin was there hunching over Kuzuki's mangled body keeping a hand to his neck threateningly while doing so. He was ashen in skin-tone, almost invisible in the dead of night, wearing a skull mask over his face and having one rather unusual-looking arm sticking out of Kizuki's body like a puppet.

"So you're the real Assassin, I take it?" Medea asked venomously, being watched from the side an unseen third party. One that was unseen to both of them as she watched the scene with slight panic and worry.

She was an auburn-haired young girl with a white outfit and dark mini skirt over her body. She was teenage and rather attractive with fierce yet anxious amber-colored eyes that focused solely on Caster.

'M-mother....? W-what….. is this that I'm seeing?' She thought to herself, watching them exchange a few words with Assassin,before he brought up Kuzuki's corpse and tried forcing Caster to obey Assassin via Command Seal, but--!

Time felt like it slowed down once the girl saw Caster Medea bring out her Noble Phantasm, a crooked-looking dagger she stabbed into herself to prevent the order given to her by contract. Obviously this didn't sit well with the Assassin Servant at all, making him pluck his arm out of the human's deceased body and rush at Medea with the very same arm, ready to pierce her very heart.

In a frightful panic and terror filling up her lungs, the girl rushed to place herself in-between them in order to protect Medea, but was too late and saw the dark hand of the Assassin Servant run through the chest of the woman! Blood spilled out from within her mouth and from the chest, she was being killed instantly since it was a direct strike on the person's heart. The girl wanted to scream out in horror and cry out in pain as she saw the woman crumbling to the ground dead.

Silence filled the air in her ears and the girl wound up screaming herself back to reality,making her eyes snap awake as she wound up in her bed in a sweaty heap.

"Aaaggghhh! Motherrrrr!!" She screamed out in panic and fright reflected in her eyes, faintly hearing the footsteps of someone coming into her room from nearby, she turned to see Medea the Caster herself there wearing her violet-colored sleeping gown and looking alive as if nothing happened.

"Gudako! Honey! What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" The woman asked, looking clearly worried for her and rushed to the girl's beside putting her arms around her shoulders gently to allow her sobbing into her bosom. She felt Gudako sobbing furiously at the very real Nightmare she had of her mother's alternate life.

"There, there, I'm here now. It was just a bad dream you had, it might've been a telltale sign of beginning our mission before things get crazier in this world. But don't worry, I'm alive and well and intend to always be. After all, I am your mother, Gudako.~" Medea said soothingly while stroking the sides of the girl's face, running her fingers through her orange hair and making Gudako calm down slowly.

'That nightmare, it was no ordinary dream alright, I think....it was a vision of mother's past in another kind of war altogether, b-but...I don't want to let her go through that. Maybe it's a memory she can't remember, or can't explain, but I'm not--will not let her go through that. I swear it.' Gudako resolved and gently pulled herself from Medea's chest, blushing cutely and nodding her head to her with a smile on her face. "I'm fine now, mother. It...it really was just a bad dream, maybe it's finally time we get started summoning Servants for our Mission. I think I'm finally ready to do it now."

"That's a relief to hear because I did sense your Magical reactor becoming active. Don't ask me how I know, but I am a Caster Servant after all. We tend to sense these things, but right now it's time for a good rest. I'll prepare everything in the morning and wait for you to come back from your afternoon surveillance of the city. Go to sleep, Gudako.~" Medea then got up from the girl's bed, smiling lovingly at her and making the young girl blush as if she were a maiden in love before walking away.

Gudako kept her amber eyes solely on her mother's vivacious ass through her evening gown, the girl had feelings of sexual nature for her after all. The Dream of losing her felt so real, she was no longer in doubt about acting on them. She would rather die than let her mother, or the Servants she was going to summon, go through something like that.

'Well, if there's any kind of 'Pro' to be considered from that dream, it's that I finally acknowledge my taboo feelings for my mother. Even if she's a Servant and I'm...something else entirely, I won't be hesitating anymore. Not with this mission or anything else.' Gudako thought to herself and pulled the blankets up over her body, ready to go back to sleep.*

Later the next day, in the downtown area of Vale...

A freshly rejuvenated Gudako was wearing a simple outfit consisting of a dark mini-skirt, black thigh-high leggings and a white vest up-top. She strode down the street just past the 'Dust Till Dawn' shop out of boredom, but thankfully no longer thinking about the Dream she had last night. Her amber-colored eyes flickered with light,the markings of her Magical Circuits now running at full-power all throughout her body, and remained unseen by anybody else. Despite the nightmare, she was feeling rather 'Amorous' today and wondered if maybe her 'Mother' Medea knew anything about it. She was ready to confess her taboo feelings for her after all.

"I'm going to make Mama proud of me alright, just as soon as I finish my usual walking routine today. Vale is such an interesting and cultural place, you wouldn't believe there were Shadow Monsters just outside the barrier trying to claw their way in." Gudako said to herself as she rounded another street corner, taking her time to enjoy the sights of her home city of the Valean Kingdom.

She looked down at her hands and felt a very strong glow of Mana emanate from them both and clutched her fingers tightly into her palms in frustration. She couldn't do Magic nor maintain an Aura to do the things she wanted to do.

'And yet...I have to complete my mission to take care of this so-called Ozpin and Salem, for the Planet's sake, otherwise...' Gudako thought to herself solemnly and remembered some of the nightmarish visions she's had about dark futures coming to pass if those two continue their secret war with each other.

It was her sacred duty, nay, her prerogative to hunt down and end the two immortal beings by any means necessary before the apocalypse happens. She knew it in her heart that it was her mission to do so.

"I hate that I can't act as a Mage nor a warrior though, all I am is just a glorified summoning tool and a battery at that, whose 'Strengthening' is done through.....unusual means. Mother better make it worth my while with the big day today, and I'd better go see her before it gets too dark." Gudako said to herself and turned around the corner, noticing a girl in a red hood walking by, heading to a comic-book store on the side of the street.

She briefly checked her out and was reminded by how sleek and sexy Medea's legs looked like whenever she wore long thigh-high leggings. Blushing at the fantasy of the woman herself wearing them while adorning asexually-themed violet lingerie made Gudako feel a certain of her anatomy react to the fantasy with arousal. Particularly a very special part she had to keep hidden which was now starting to get erect.

"Eep! I'd better hurry or else somebody will see me like this." She said to herself quietly and rushed home.

The auburn-haired girl returned to her stylish yet unassuming two-story house located somewhere closer to a hilltop in the Valean park. It was in a very obscure location inside of the Kingdom's more natural settings, but it was perfect for a variety of reasons, some of which can only be explained by her mother Medea. Arriving inside and noticing that the basement door leading down into the basement was wide open. Gudako could sense a strange miasma of magical energy and Mana coming from it. As she started walking closer to it, she failed to notice a certain pointy-eared blue-haired woman with lovely feminine features wearing an indigo dress standing nearby.

"Glad you could make it on time, honey. I was worried you'd be out very late trying to mingle with the people of this city during your usual recon." Medea spoke out, surprising Gudako and making her squeal cutely in fright.

"Eek! M-mother!? Don't do that! Ugh...you nearly gave me a heart attack." Gudako huffed, pouting her cheeks in a cute manner that made Medea laugh.

"I'm sorry, and just so you know, your 'Heart' so to speak, won't die from shock. In fact, it can't die ever for it is simply a Magical Core Reactor capable of many great things." Meda explained and walked up to her 'Daughter', gently pulling her into her arms and hugging her fondly as a mother would.

A coy smile appeared on the woman's face just as she felt a certain 'Something' poking between her thighs through her dress.

"Ah, I see you've become aroused by seeing something you liked downtown, hmm? Well, that makes the timing perfect since we'll be needing 'That' to be lively in order to awaken your Magical Circuits." She said and saw the look of surprise on the redhead's face as she pulled back from her chest.

"R-Really? Today's the day we...uh...start?" Gudako asked while a blush appeared on her cheeks, making her mother fall even more into depraved lust for her surrogate daughter. She had already known of her feelings and reciprocated them silently while waiting for Gudako to come to terms with hers first. Given that Ritual required sexual stimulation, Medea was happy to see that the Nightmare Gudako last night may have caused her to be more open to the idea. She wonders if she'll come out and say it mid-coitus. "You guessed it. Behold."

Medea gleefully pointed down the basement steps with a knowing smile.

"Gudako Fujimaru, today is the day we take our first step to begin our mission, and it starts....by us 'Activating' your dormant Magical Core and Magical Circuits. I already told you how we'd do that, right?" She asked and saw the girl blush profusely while nodding her head.

"Good, now let's go up to my bedroom and make the 'Magic' happen, literally. We'll be down here in the basement where the Temple was built in the first place in order to summon your first Servant. Right now though, the moment belongs to just the two of us." Meda cooed hotly and gently caressed the cheeks of her daughter, rubbing them gently in affection and making the girl's hidden appendage throb even more as a result.

"M-mother, I--!"

"Shhhh....I already know, honey. Just let it all play out and this bizarre relationship you and I will have onward will be as natural as breathing air. Come here.~" Medea whispered seductively and looked straight into Gudako's bright orange eyes while she looked straight into her sapphire-colored eyes with a blush. The two women leaned in close to each other with lips spreading open and minty hot breath mingling in between. Medea pushed her lipstick-covered lips onto Gudako's soft pink ones, embracing the younger girl into a steamy lesbian embrace.

"Mmmhmm!~" Medea mewled into the teenager's mouth, tasting the flavor of her lips and sensing her erection down below becoming harder the longer this went on. Her lips pried open Gudako's gently, allowing her tongue to slither inside and mingle with the girl's in a messy open-mouthed liplock with her eyes closed.

Gudako kissed back, enjoying the sensation of her tongue swirling around with her own in an erotic lip-lock only Adult movie stars would dream of doing.

'This is so nice, she's really taken to practice everything I taught her. Gudako truly is ready to begin today, I will make sure she has a pleasant time while doing it too. I think all of the Servants she'll summon will as well. Mmhmm.' Medea thought to herself while running her fingers through Gudako's hair, continuing to hungrily swallow up her tongue while she felt her Futanari cock pushing out from between her legs.

They made out for a few more minutes, leaving Gudako fully aroused and ready to commit the most sinful act needed to kickstart the first phase of her mission. Pulling back from her mother's embrace,she left a gooey trail of saliva bridging between hers and Medea's lips.

"Mmhmm, you certainly have become a good kisser. I'm glad we did all the practice and that you happen to be extremely aroused when it comes to other women. The Futanari cock, while essential, is certainly a wonderful bonus to all the lovemaking you'll be doing. I'm positive that our Servants will all be female, according to Alaya's standards anyway. Come....let's go up to my room now, Gudako-chan.~"

She nodded and followed the elegant woman up the stairs, leading into a master bedroom riddled with magical ornaments, trinkets, clothing befitting a witch as well as see-through highly sexual robes to use. Gudako pulled the door close after they got in, she saw her mother walking up to the foot of the bed and magically dispelling her clothing until she was completely naked. It was a perk for Servants and it was basically given to all of them so that events like this could transpire without a need for clothing.

Medea had a rather modest yet highly attractive womanly body. She had a smooth slim waist, ample set of hips with a perfectly cute heart-shaped ass wiggling side to side before her daughter's eyes. She held her shoulders sensually and looked back at her daughter Gudako beginning to remove all her clothing little by little. The redhead undid her vest, letting her bra-covered C-cups bounce out, then undid her skirt and kicked off her high-heel ankle boots to the side. She was still wearing her thigh-high leggings and a pair of black silken panties over the throbbing ten-inch erection that was her Futanari penis sticking out from the edge. Medea became excited immediately and gently placed herself along the bed, offering herself to her daughter and her Futa cock, ready to begin the ritual that'll kickstart her Magical Core into activating.

'She's so beautiful....and elegant, mmhmm. Mother...!' Gudako thought to herself and bit down on her lips, undoing her bra so that her chest was bare and fully exposed with pink nipples erect. She slid down her panties as well, becoming fully naked in everything except her stockings and showing Medea the fullness of her Futa cock sticking out with a pussy directly underneath the edge of her shaft.

'Hhmm, she must be really excited about this. I know she was subconsciously programmed to accept this mission that brought us here, but I can tell Gudako will certainly enjoy everything that is to come. I'll make sure of it.' Medea thought and beckoned for her daughter to come over to her.

She watched as the bubbly teenage girl swayed her hips in her walk over to the bed, she got on top of it and crawled up to her mother, nakedly embracing her again with arms running down her sides lovingly. They looked into each other's eyes for the longest moment now, amber to sapphire blue, mother to daughter as they leaned into each other again with Gudako taking the lead this time around.

She embraced Medea fully with her lips crashing sensually into the blue ones of the elven Servant, together they meshed into each other in a sensual lesbian lip-lock embrace while Gudako's cock prodded Medea's stomach. Their tongues mingled salaciously with both women swapping each other's spit, Gudako was pouring out all her passion into the incestuous embrace with Medea right now. They hungrily sucked up and swallowed each other's mouths into each other while Medea slid up one of her soft legs around the girl's waist.

Together their legs became entangled and their soft skin brushed against each other while their breasts squished together in nipple-to-nipple action while they cuddled.

"Hhmmhhmmh! *Schlupp..scllppr..schluppp!*..ahm!~ Mother!~" Gudako breathed out in between hot wet breaths during their make-out session. she felt Medea's soft fingers curl up around her ample buttocks, gingerly squeezing her cheeks and making her mewl quietly.

Gudako brought up a hand and placed onto one of Medea's soft ample breasts, causing her to whimper coarsely in a loud gasp of ecstasy once she started fondling her. Gudako's fingers were direct and firm, squeezing several erogenous areas around Medea's fluffy tit. This caused her to writhe a little energetically underneath her, feeling her soft teenage body grinding itself into her frame while her dick remained prodding her flat stomach.

"Aah!~ Keep it going, Gudako-chan. Warm me up, I can tell you're eager to place it inside of me and make me scream out your name, aren't you?" She guessed and Gudako squeaked cutely, averting her eyes in side-to-side fashion while Medea giggled. "Hehehe, don't worry. I fully accept that outcome, I want you to ravish me to your heart's content and seed so much of that rich Mana-filled essence you have in your appendage into my womb. But first, foreplay to warm each other up."

Nodding, Gudako then picked her mother up to sit upright on her lap with legs crossing behind the girl's back and making her appendage push up along the surface of her chest. At first, the girl whimpered painfully since it meant pushing her cock upward while she was still erect, but she soon started mewling quietly in pleasure when feeling each of Medea's soft lily-white fingers grab onto her breasts. The woman firmly held them into each of her palms, fluffing them with her fingers and giving Gudako a much-needed jolt in arousal.

"Aaah....! Oooh! M-Mother! Aaggnhhhh!~" She cried out, her face turned into one melted expression of euphoria with her eyes closing tightly and her mouth falling agape with hot moans escaping it.

Medea loved seeing Gudako this way and continued fondling each of her titties in circles, making her cock twitch with ever-growing excitement. Meanwhile, she ground her pelvis along the dick, rubbing the cusp of her juicy pussy folds into the surface as if she were scissoring her daughter already. Together the two women moaned and breathed loudly with hot gasps escaping their lips, Gudako's more so than Medea's, making her Magical Reactor start to hum inside.

'She's almost there. Now for the finishing touches.' Medea thought as she pulled back her hands, leaving Gudako momentarily disappointed until she saw the woman lay back on the bed with legs spread wide apart by her hands. "It's time, get on top of me and fuck me as much as you want, Gudako. Every ounce of sperm must come pouring inside of me in order for my Mana to endlessly be refueled, but additionally, you must let out as much of that pent-up sexual pressure as possible."

Medea then reached down to spread open the moist lips of her pink vulva for Gudako's eyes, the girl saw the wet velvet chamber of her pussy opening up for her, making her cock surge angrily with lustful arousal.

"Come here. Fuck Mommy already." She breathed out.

That was all Gudako needed to hear before letting her baser instincts take over, making her press herself onto Medea's lithe body with the bulbous head of her cock sinking into the woman's slit with a thrust.

*Schlup!*

Medea's eyes shot wide open in surprise and her mouth fell open gaping in silent euphoria. She felt her insides spread wide apart as her sex welcomed the thick bulging intruder that was her daughter's penis sinking into her from above. The redhead placed herself atop Medea's body fully in missionary position, she kept herself upright by placing a hand into the pillow underneath her mother's head. Her pelvis kept itself aligned with her crotch, slowly bottoming out of the woman's tight quim and fucking her diligently with a gradual increasing pace.

'Aagghhhhh! Oooh yes! G-Gudako-chan....fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it! I love you, daughter!" Medea cried out in ecstasy, making her chest heave and sway in a way that made her boobs wriggle around.

"Hhnhh! I love you too, mother! Always! Ooh! It feels so good!" Gudako groaned loudly, now slamming her pelvis directly into the woman's frame, sheathing every inch of her thick long meat into her spongy crevice until she began a repetition of skin-slapping movements.

Their bodies rowed together in subsequent bliss, a woman on top of a woman in an endless back-and-forth of Gudako's pelvis bucking into Medea's soft frame. The latter kept her legs up in the air until she wrapped them around her daughter's back, crushing her penis snugly into the depths of her cervix where Gudako promptly penetrated it entirely with her last thrust. Suddenly the slapping noises of flesh grew louder, Medea was bouncing underneath her daughter's fair-skinned frame enjoying the churning of her pussy around the girl's futanari cock.

"uaaagghhhh! Aaahh..ahh..ahhh..ahh...aahhh!~ Oohh yes! Nnghh! G-Gudakoooo!" Medea screamed out, keeping her ankles locked behind the woman's waist as she bottomed out of her as an animal possessed. In and out Gudako's thickening Futanari member cleaved her mother's tight pussy, making her the woman clutch her legs tight behind the other girl's back.

She began to ground herself along her daughter's waist, savoring the sensation of feeling her pussy hollow out to her member. The squelching sounds of pure rapturous coitus continued with Gudako voraciously slamming herself into Medea's waist from above in a missionary-style position. Over and over the woman felt the vicarious redhead drive every inch of her shaft up into the deepest depths of her pussy possible, making her feel her cervix react to it by finally letting it end.

Medea felt the squeeze of her cervix tighten around Gudako's hungry cock, making the girl whimper even more in arousal as she began hammering into her waist even faster now.

'It feels so good! Sooooo good! Mmmhhh! M-mother.....!' Gudako thought to herself, with eyes closed as she pressed herself down onto Medea's frame fully, embracing her by wrapping her lips hungrily around her mother's lipstick-covered ones in a purely sexual lesbian embrace.

"Hhmmhmm!~" Medea moaned back, tasting her daughter's mouth as she ran her fingers gently along the sides of her face, savoring the sensation of Gudako's lips swallowing in her tongue while fucking her.

She still drove in all the way as she could, making her Magical circuits react to the ongoing sensation of sexual euphoria. Her insides stimulated with arousal and pleasure, her cock became constantly squeezed by the woman's tight slick folds, and Gudako enjoyed the smoothness of Medea's body pressing against her own while she did this. Their tits pushed together nipple-to-nipple, making both women feel each other as they voraciously rutted together on the bed like a pair of crazed animals. Medea brought her arms back around the other girl's neck, embracing her wholly while she began to feel her insides stimulate with an incoming orgasm!

"Ggghhhh! Aaaaahhhhh....! I'm feeling close, Gudako! I'm nearly there....aaaahhh!~" Medea cried out, tossing back her head as she felt the hammering of her daughter's waist continue with her massively-long cock drilling into the woman's sex from above. She could feel her body begin to shudder while Magical Circuit markings suddenly became visible all over her soft young body with a fierce glow emitting from the center of her chest.

Gudako was feeling truly 'Alive' right now, her Magical Reactor Core was beginning to ignite, making her entire body brimming with energy that she couldn't help enjoying. As such, the girl continued bucking her hips into the other woman's waist a bit longer, feeling her pussy churning her cock as if it was ready to milk her for every last drop of seed she could muster. The women rolled into each other again and again for several more minutes until Medea hit the proverbial wall of ecstasy and came!

"Aaaaahhhh!~" She cried out, closing her eyes tightly and crossing her ankles behind Gudako's waist, keeping her locked in and preventing her from escaping her legs. Not that she had any intention in the first place.

"Ugh....I'm..I'm coming! Gggghhh! I love you, mother!~" Gudako cried out, thrusting into Medea's quim one last time and feeling the suction-like vice of the woman's pussy, which in-turn brought herself off as well!

Grunting loudly and sheathing every last bulbous inch fo her member into the cervix of Medea's sex, Gudako came hard and let out a loud thick growl of elation as she felt thick viscous ropes of semen come out!

*Spplt..spplt..spllt..spplt..spllt..spllt!*

"Hgghhhh! Ooooh yeah....nngh!~" She whimpered pleasantly, making a peaceful smile of her relief while the Magical Circuits and the Core of her chest began glowing brightly as though her body were casting a magical spell.

Thick spurts of sperm continued spraying out into the back of Medea's womb, making her feel the warmth and the pleasure of having someone like her inseminate her completely. Of course, Servants couldn't get pregnant, but the energizing feeling of life and Mana flowing through Medea's body was positively orgasmic. It not only strengthened her, it also made her highly promiscuous and eager to milk her so-called daughter for more.

"Hnggghhh! G-Gudako...! Ahhh....! That's good...keep going. Your...*Huff...huff*...Magical Reactor should kickstart into activation soon, probably after one more round." Medea instructed, keeping her legs curled around her daughter's limber back, embracing her fully in naked woman-on-woman lesbian bliss.

Her Futanari cock throbbed hard still, pumping ever so eloquently into Medea's snatch for one minute more until she felt the woman undo her ankles from behind her back.

"*Sighs*...yes, mother. That felt...really, really good after all.~" Gudako sighed blissfully, pulling herself back from up top of her mother's waist. She was slowly letting her long member pull itself out of her sperm-filled slot, leaving the insides stuffed full of cum with her dick remaining hard and body still decorated with glowing Magical Circuits.

Gudako took a quick look at herself, feeling impressed and wowed by the signs of her true power awakening at long last. She sat up on her kneecaps, looking at her arms and the rest of her naked body to see the markings glowing brighter and flashing more quickly. It was as if her 'Core' was telling her it needed one more solid jolt to boot up, and Medea was more than happy to give her daughter that jolt.

"Alright, this time, let mommy take care of you, darling. Lay onto your back and let me take control.~" She instructed, smiling lovingly at Gudako as she rolled onto her back face-up with the member remaining as stiff as a log.

Medea looked at her daughter's special appendage and ran her tongue across her blue lipstick-covered lips as she got on top of her, straddling the girl's waist and lining herself up with her member. She leaned back slightly and reached down to spread open her folds, ready to impale herself on the Magical Monstrosity oozing cum. Medea slowly lowered herself onto her daughter's pelvis, sliding the thick spearhead of her length into her cunt one inch at a time until it was all the way inside of her sex once more. Her mouth fell open as she silently let blissful moans escape her lips, feeling the thick phallus of Gudako's cock pushing ever so swiftly into the woman's sperm-stuffed womb.

With a *Splotch* of moisture, Medea was permanently seated onto Gudako's cock in cowgirl style position. She whimpered sharply behind sealed lips and began gently grinding herself along the girl's waist enjoying the sensation it provided her.

"Mmmmnnghh! Ahh....! Gudako.....ooh my it feels amazing. Hmmm!~" She mewled, making the redhead smile pleasantly and reach up to fondle both of her mother's taut C-cup sized breasts in both hands. Medea let out a shrill squeal of pleasure when feeling the girl's nimble little fingers fondle her perky tits with gusto, making her grind her waist along with her own even faster until she started riding her body.

She leaned over, making her tits hang above Gudako's face, and settled her hands around each of her shoulders to steady herself once she started riding hard with her waist slamming into her crotch. Over and over again, Medea's perky buttocks bounced on top of Gudako's pelvis, feeling her meat slide into her sex voraciously as she goes along. The pleasure the redhead was feeling was so immense that it made her pull on her mother's tits more strongly, causing her to squeal loudly and ride her even harder.

"Uuaahh..aahh..aahh..aahh...aahh..aahhh! Hhnnghhh! Gudakoooo!~" She cried out, her face was blushing feverishly and her eyes remained closed in nonstop euphoria. Medea felt nothing but ecstasy at this moment as she embraced her 'Daughter' in this necessary ritual of preparation.

Again and again, she felt the girl's dick pushing into the back of her womb, making her insides squeeze in around her length while bucking her ass wildly around on top of her hips. Gudako was losing composure as well and held onto her mother's waist, gripping her strongly as she bore down onto her cock in constant repetition of body slamming onto her body. Together they moaned blissfully in the air, feeling their Mana reserves surge with energy with Medea's becoming more enriched while Gudako felt her 'Magical Reactor' begin to activate!

The girl felt an overwhelming desire to fuck and break her Servant Mother into the perfect love slave. She already loved her and vowed to protect her from that horrible hypothetical nightmare she saw the other night. Gripping one hand around the Caster's waist and using the other to grab onto her right tit, Gudako began bucking hard into Medea's pussy, raucously thrusting herself into her sex like a wild animal. Together the two women rutted into each other mercilessly while feeling their impending orgasms about to erupt. Gudako was feeling her cock beginning to swell just as her magical circuit markings began to glow the brightest they've ever been. Medea herself was feeling her pussy beginning to quelch tightly around the girl's length, wringing it desperately for her seed as she delivered one final bounce onto the girl's waist before finally cumming!

"Uuaaaaggghhhhh!~" Medea threw her head back, shuddering explicitly and feeling her sex coiling tightly around Gudako's cock, making the girl's body glow bright as she thrust her pelvis upward into the woman's sex in climax!

She cried out in ecstasy, feeling her member tremble and fire multiple ropes of thick cum directly into Medea's babymaker, feeding her with enriched Mana and lifeforce and making her more powerful! Together they gnashed their pelvises into each other, gently thrashing about while riding out their unified climax. Medea shuddered a few more times before finally calming down, leaving her body heaving tiredly before collapsing onto her daughter's chest, holding her neck in her arms as a romantic gesture.

While Gudako was coming down, the glowing of her visible Circuits died down with her climax. She felt something 'Click' inside of her body, or rather inside of her core to be precise. Her Magical Core finally became fully activated, making her eyes lit aglow as she realized her full potential as a 'Grail'.

*Splllt..spllt..splt..spllt..splltt!*

A few more ropes of cum entered Medea's body, leaving plenty of pearly goo to begin oozing out from inside of her pussy while she rested atop her daughter. The women came down from their shared climax and embraced each other once again, together they made out like longtime lovers with Medea hungrily working her lips around her daughter's tongue for several long minutes on the bed.

"Mmhhmm...*Pop*...aahh. So I take it you're finally ready to summon your first Servant, Gudako? That look in your eyes tells me you've realized your capabilities and have been given knowledge on how to use them." Medea asked, pulling from Gudako's lips with a trail of saliva connecting from between them and her own.

She was seeing Gudako's face light up with a blush and a proud confident smile on her youthful face. She nodded immediately with a determined smile and simply waited for her meat to go down in sturdiness before she could begin.

"Let's just...give it a minute or two? Please? I need a breather to help calm that thing down, mother.~" She chuckled, making Medea laugh with her as she dismounted herself off from Gudako's body and rolled to the side.

"Heheheh, you got it. But as soon as that thing goes down, we're putting our clothes back on and going down into that temple to summon what is to be the first of many Servants we'll be relying on for this mission." Medea said, making her daughter nod as they looked into each other's eyes while cuddling together in romantic harmony.

"But, I wouldn't be opposed to more 'Recharge' romps in the middle of all the work.~" She added, making Gudako blush while giggling in agreement.

*****

After maybe half an hour, both Gudako and Medea finally finished up and put on their clothes before heading down into the temple. There, Gudako saw many ancient scriptures along the walls, all of the ancient texts stemming from the long-lost world of this planet's Magecraft era. She was amazed by all of it and led into the middle of a platform where she saw a large circular circle filled with a mystical icon resembling an eight-point pentagram. There were other similar markings all over the border ring outlying the inner circle containing it.

She was told that it was a summoning circle by Medea, even having been given knowledge thanks to her unique status as a Counter-Force Agent, Gudako was still very new to the things of this world. She looked to her mother, who was wearing her Caster robes once again and saw her point towards the circle with an expectant look on her face.

"I take it you studied and memorize the incarnation? Even if you hadn't beforehand, the knowledge given to you by the Will of this planet should've already programmed it into your mind, Gudako." She instructed and the redhead nodded to herself with certainty.

"I got this, don't worry, mother. Time to summon my very first Servant. Here I go." She responded and walked over to stand just before the circle, holding out her right hand and gripping her wrist with a fierce look on her face.

!

Her Magical circuits became visible once again, lighting up like an aurora borealis as her Magical Core activated, ready to call forth the very first Servant in response to Gudako's will. The Summoning circle lit up in a gentle glow of awe-inspiring power, making Medea remember how she first awoke here in this temple with a mission programmed into her mind and Gudako resting inside of her body as a baby. It was oddly nostalgic.

_"I hereby propose." Gudako began while the light of Circle began glowing brighter in response to her chant._

_"My will shall create thy body and thy sword shall create my fate."_

_"Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!"_

_"I hereby swear."_

_"I will be all that is good in the eternal world."_

_"I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world."_

_"Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint."_

_"Guardian of the Heavenly scales!"_

!

As soon as she finished, a bright flash of magical light permeated the entire area, making Medea have to shield her eyes while Gudako simply looked on ahead without flinching. Once the light faded, what was revealed to be her first Servant resembled an adult-sized woman with a very voluptuous body wrapped in tight purple clothing.

She had a mystical covering over her eyes, making Gudako wonder how she could see, but had long overflowing purple hair and fair light-colored skin. She had a hook attached to a chain for a weapon, wore thigh-high leather leggings clad in dark purple as well as a tight form-fitting outfit colored the same as her blindfold. The woman was picturesque in mesmerizing beauty, but Gudako could certainly sense a degree of raw power and mystical strength from within her.

The markings of her Command Seals glowed across her body with more intensity than ever, with even her clothes barely hiding the power behind them. Gudako and Medea were both amazed by this summoning going so well, they were caught staring at the new Servant until she broke the ice by speaking first.

"I am the Rider Servant, I heed the call of your summon, but you may call me by my name of 'Medusa'. Are you my Master?" She asked in a sexily seductive voice, looking in Gudako's direction for confirmation.

At this, the girl smiled confidently with her chest out and looking at the “eyes” of her new Servant.

"Yes, yes I am. Welcome, Rider."

**To be continued....**

**Next Chapter: First Servant- Medusa- Riding the Rider ***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Riding The Rider (Medusa - Rider)

  
  


**Fate/Remnant Order**

**Fate/RWBY Franchise**

**By Azure**

**Chapter Two- Riding The Rider (Medusa Gorgon-Rider)**

*****

The glow of the summoning circle was beginning to die down, finally revealing the full body of the Heroic Spirit that Gudako summoned. To her surprise, the Rider Servant's attire consisted of something entirely akin to a bondage-theme outfit. She was wearing a form-fitting, purple one-piece outfit that hugged her curves quite nicely in Gudako's sparkling eyes. Her long, beautifully feminine legs were worn by matching leather thigh-high boots with arms being covered by a pair of twin arm warmers. Much of her upper body was left exposed with a generous amount of cleavage showing. On top of that, the Servant also had a long, shimmering mane of purple hair that reached down her waist from behind. She had fairly light-skin, a healthy glow, and a rather alluring complexion that made her appear extremely beautiful in Gudako's eyes. On top of that, her exquisitely large tits had to have been DD-cup size in terms of measurement, possibly F-cup considering her bodysuit hugged her torso quite tightly. Gudako was actually a little excited by seeing how filled-out her Servant was as she stood up on her feet to greet her. Though the Rider Servant was standing upright, she was fairly tall and held a rather generous view of her breasts when facing her master's starstruck face. Seeing them wriggle even a little bit made her insides throb very heavily with arousal already, she could even feel her cock beginning to stir intensely with lust at the mere sight of her.

Meanwhile, Medea used her enhanced Magical senses to detect that this Rider Servant was actually a low-class Servant at best, still powerful like any other Heroic Spirit, but still relatively weak compared to what she was expecting. Perhaps it needed a few warm-up summonings before calling forth someone of Divine might. While not a Divine Class herself like she was hoping for, she was still powerful enough all on her own and will be more so once Gudako mates with her. Ultimately it couldn't be helped since Gudako was still just starting out with the use of her Magical Reactor Core for the summoning process, it would build up in strength over time with more sexual intimacy and repeat summoning of Servants, but that didn't stop Medea from crossing her fingers in hopes of a Saber Servant being called forth. Thankfully, the way things were arranged with Alaya and this Planet's own cosmic force, the Summoned Servants would all come out as female for Gudako to have sex with and bring them to their full potential. Although, she couldn't deny that this very first Servant had a surprisingly provocative appearance in terms of clothing that bordered on bondage-theme hentai. Medea knew this must've excited the girl quite a bit, she saw Gudako actually salivate while examining Rider's voluptuous body with a friendly smile on her face. The glow of the circle finally died down completely, leaving Rider to stand before the two mages with her attention focused solely on her young, redheaded master.

'I wonder what her eyes look like underneath that mask, I bet there's a reason why she has to cover them, but still, I'd like to see what color they are and how beautiful they'll appear to be. Her name is Medusa, right? I guess that tells me all I need to know about why they're covered, but there's still almost nothing I know about her history and origins. I would like to learn about her some more before we get down and dirty for Ascension, but man.....I wanna do her right now! Look at those tits she's carrying! I'm both jealous of them and as horny as a frisky animal!' Gudako thought to herself with a quivering lip, she saw Medusa look directly at her as though expecting an answer to her question.

"Uh...oh, y-yeah, *Clears throat* that's right. I am your Master, Rider. My name is Gudako Fujimaru. Welcome to Remnant. My mother and I here are Counter-Force Agents working to help stabilize this chaotic planet with the help of you, as well as any other Servant we summon to join our cause. So far, you're the very first one. Congratulations.~" She introduced, seeing the overly tall woman standing attentively as if she were a soldier ready to be commanded to the front lines of battle. Gudako couldn't help but focus on her large breasts again, which were nearly level with her face and just as large as an actual head. She seriously wondered if there were other Servants with even bigger sizes, but so far, she was liking what she was seeing a lot.

Medea also examined Rider's chest with her chin in her hand, wearing a slightly sour look on her face as she fluffed her own tits through the top of her robe, measuring them. She stood beside Rider and did a comparison, adorably puffing up her cheeks with slight annoyance after seeing how much bigger they were than her own. A Servant she may be, but she was still envious of other female Heroic Spirits when it comes to body measurements that dwarfed her own.

'Sigh, of course, the first Heroic Spirit Gudako would summon had to have that large a chest. It's uncanny really, but alas, it cannot be helped. We need her strength for the coming conflict, now if only...ack!' She was lost in thought and saw that her daughter still had a gobsmacked look on her face. She continued observing Rider's chest up close, showing a very obvious reaction from down underneath her skirt that made Medea even more annoyed with her daughter.

The Caster's right eyebrow twitched with annoyance as she now focused on bringing attention back to her daughter again, ready to give the girl an earful on what she should be doing right now rather than behave like an adolescent boy.

"Gudako, honey, before you even consider taking Rider out on patrol, you mu---! H-hey! Quit staring at her breasts already and pay attention!" Medea commanded hotly, seeing her teenage daughter wiggling her fingers as she stood right before Rider's tits, prepared to fondle them until she was called out.

She blushed with slight embarrassment and took a step back, rubbing the back of her head and chuckling nervously while feeling embarrassed with herself for her behavior. It was as if Medea were scolding a perverted schoolboy after being caught peeping in on the girl's locker room.

"Hehehe, sorry, Mom. I guess I was getting a little over-excited by seeing them, as well as having my very first Servant successfully summoned." She excused, earning a brow-twitching glare from Medea as she stomped over and pinched her daughter's right cheek in annoyance. She brought her over to the side in order to chew her out. Medusa watched this scene in slight confusion, wondering just what kind of parenting dynamic two Counter-Force Agents have with each other. She could certainly smell the scent of sex on both of them with each other's fragrance.

"Look, honey, I know that you're extremely horny right now, especially since you've called forth such a buxom, full-bodied Servant. You can freely fuck her as much as you like later, but make sure you don't let your head get caught up in the clouds. We have a mission to fulfill and you must focus your priorities on completing it, save your lust for whenever it is necessary like Ascension or when you have the free time to do it. Okay?" Medea chastised, pinching her daughter's cheek some more and making her nod her head tearfully in agreement, doing so in a comical fashion.

"Y-yes, mom! Ow ow ow ow ow....! Your fingers are too strong for my sensitive little cheeks, ya know." Gudako whimpered as Medea let go, pulling her daughter back over to stand by Rider. She was ready to begin their first part of their mission and send them out to do some recon on the city and perhaps take part in their first patrol.

'I wonder if this will be like anything that I've experienced with the Matou siblings back in Fuyuki's Holy Grail War. At the very least it seems like my new master is of decent character, albeit a rather lustful and perverted one she may be.' Rider thought to herself and listened in on the two other women standing across from her, remembering that her Master introduced them as Agents of the Counterforce. 'Although, I am now employed by the Counterforce? I must admit this is a first for me, I've never been employed by that entity as far as I can remember, it has only ever been the Holy Grail that has called me forth to fight each time. From what little I know of it, the Counter-Force is Nature's counterbalance of the universe against more calamitous threats to the entire planet. Ideally, against Mages who meddle with the affairs of Nature and Magecraft on nearly apocalyptic levels. I wonder just how those two fit into all of this.'

"Well, as I was saying. First, you must know that you cannot take your Rider Servant out into the field just yet. She is not at full strength to fight until you 'Ascend' her to the highest potential of her abilities and attack power. While I don't think you'd need a Servant to be at full strength for a city with only a few dozen or so human criminals, it is never wise to put off something like strengthening your Servant. I believe you know the only way how, right Gudako?~" Medea asked, dripping her voice in a coy tone that made Gudako blush as she stood beside Rider completely, hooking both of her arms around her right elbow with a giddy smile on her face.

"Oh ho ho, don't I know it. Hehehe, I'm certainly looking forward to that part, Mother." Gudako said, gushing like a horny schoolgirl until Medea explained the next part with a playful smile on her face, knowing the reaction she'd have when hearing it.

"Unfortunately, you also cannot do that part yet either. You have just summoned your first Servant, so your Magical Core will need a momentary resting period before it is engaged again. It will adapt to the strain of summoning on this foreign world, becoming stronger for it and hopefully calling forth more powerful Servants later on. We'll need all the help we can get, considering the kind of Monsters that plague this planet. Until then, simply wait around for your 'Core' to fully charge and replenish your magical energies before doing any Ascending rituals. Once it is finished, and you'll know when it will be, then you can ravish your Servant all you like before going out on patrol." She explained, making Gudako's enthusiasm deflate instantly and hung her head.

"Ughh....! Of course, I have to wait." Gudako sighed with slight annoyance, but she picked up her head and looked straight into Rider's face with a soft and friendly smile before lugging her back in the direction of the manor upstairs. "Well, come along with me then, Rider, I'd like to get to know each other first before we do anything anyway. By the way, do I call you Rider or Medusa?"

Rider was a bit speechless by how friendly a supposed agent for the Counterforce turned out to be, but she didn't seem to mind the change of pace. Having a more extroverted and friendly Master rather than a deranged one was very welcome in her eyes, especially since most Mages that call upon Servants to win Grail Wars tend to be power-hungry maniacs. She wasn't a fan of those who did inhumane things in order to bolster their chances at winning, but Gudako, funnily enough, didn't seem to be like them at all. She did wonder how this Ascension ritual would draw out her full power though.

"I have no objections, either way, Master. You may wish to call me by either name you like more." Rider offered while being tugged along in the direction of the household upstairs, leaving Medea behind with her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face.

'I just know she'll really enjoy 'Ascending' every Servant she summons, probably too much though. I do hope she'll draw out at least one powerful Heroic Spirit with a divinity sooner than later, a Five-Star would be nice, maybe even a Ruler class too. This world does have its fair share of weaklings like human criminals and Faunus terrorists, most of those are only in the cities, outside of them there are powerful monstrosities made of some kind of corruptive Darkness from what I can tell. She'll need to be stronger and start getting to know her Servants more intimately before fucking them into their completed state.' Medea pondered and began to clean up the left-over materials of their Summoning ritual on her own.

******

Taking Medusa up to the library that her Mom had stacked full of books with knowledge on the prior human history of Remnant as well as mythology from other worlds, Gudako eagerly brought Rider inside and sat on a chair at a random table. She had an enthusiastic look on her face as she watched Rider climb atop the table surface and sit down on it with her legs crossed in a vivacious and seductive manner.

"So, what is it you would like to learn about me, Master Gudako? I had assumed any Mage who summons a Servant would have some prior knowledge on their history, even if the summoning process can be a bit random with selections. Did you not use a Catalyst to summon me? Because I feel that I was.....somehow." Medusa questioned and Gudako shook her head, puzzling her even more as she went on. "Then am I to your liking? I understand that I am weak compared to many higher-strength Servants, but my Mystic Eyes can often level the playing field between myself and seemingly unstoppable foes, provided I have enough energy and nourishment to pull it off." Medusa explained while looking at Gudako with an unreadable expression on her face, feeling a little more at ease with her than she was at the start of her arrival here.

"First, Rider, just call me 'Gudako', there's no need to be so formal with me and use all that 'Master' stuff when we talk." She requested, making Medusa nod her head in understanding. "Second, the way I do summoning is a bit different from normal Grail Summoning, plus....having sex with me will officially supercharge your abilities to the point you'll be capable of fighting supposedly stronger Servants and enemies on even ground. You'll be at your full evolutionary state, by which I mean being properly ascended.....through sexual activity with me. I was kinda 'Born' in a very special way, I have a Magical Reactor inside of my body, soul, whatever, that acts like both a Holy Grail and a Catalyst to call forth Servants like you to help me with my mission.``

'Ah, so that explains it. I had thought something was off upon my arrival here.' Medusa thought to herself, feeling very intrigued. On a whim she rearranged her position to be lying atop the table surface with her cheeks resting in her hands, being belly-down with her long legs kicking about gracefully in the air like an excited child. This position made her partially-exposed breasts even more noticeable to Gudako, to the point they were nearly spilling out of that tight purple outfit.

'Gghnh! How much longer do I have to wait until this cooldown period is over with!? I wanna do her already!' Gudako mentally screamed to herself in anguish, feeling her member beginning to throb painfully from underneath her skirt when she saw Medusa's cleavage up close. Fortunately, she was able to reign herself in and resume some semblance of a normal complexion in front of her Rider, not knowing that she could literally smell the sexual frustration coming off of her body. "So yeah, I don't have any prior knowledge on you or your legend outside of relating the name 'Medusa' to 'Gorgon', but I would like to hear your story first hand if you don't mind. I think our bonding level will increase dramatically if I get to know you more intimately if we do. Building trust between Master and Servant is the most important thing to have outside of being focused on my mission to help save this planet."

"Very well. I understand, Gudako. I will tell you the tale of how I came to be before passing on in life and becoming a Servant for the Throne of Heroes." Medusa began, getting up on her kneecaps and kneeling in front of Gudako with a hand gently reaching under her face. She cupped the girl's chin affectionately into her fingers, making her blush as she began her tale.

She was already growing fond of her in spite of having only been summoned to this world a mere ten minutes ago. Medusa felt a bit of a kindred spirit resonate within the overly horny Counter-Force girl, understanding the need for intimacy herself as she too had the craven feeling of wanting to ravish her and be properly ascended into her fully-powered state as well.It certainly helped that Gudako had a certain 'Instrument' down below her legs that Medusa picked up with her sense of smell. It'd make feeling pleasure all the more profound in her opinion, letting her wonder just how unique this girl really was.

Medusa began the tale with her early human life stemming from within the Age of Gods and ending on the Shapeless Isle.

...

Gudako listened to all of it, smiling at some points and frowning at others. She was hearing Medusa speak fondly of her sisters while occasionally trying to catch a peek underneath the bottom portion of her outfit. Medusa mentioned that she resented growing into an adult-sized womanly body in contrast to her sisters remaining forever young in their smaller, cuter forms instead. This apparently seemed to be both a preference of beauty as well as a standard of appeal in Medusa's eyes as she went on to detail certain events involving the dark, twisted nature of humankind. The Olympian Gods were largely to blame for her horrible lot in life, being that she was eventually turned into a Demonic Beast later and preyed upon by others, inevitably driving her to madness. Medusa recalled going into a dark rampage as the 'Gorgon', slaughtering many would-be heroes from Greece, and in her blind hate she wound up including her very sisters in that very same rampage after a certain point in time without realizing it at first. Hearing this broke Gudako's heart and made her regret having her freshly-summoned Servant recount such a tale. Surprisingly enough, Medusa didn't appear to be saddened nor fazed by remembering her tale in the slightest once she had finished her story. Afterward, she mentioned vague memories of other timelines where she was summoned as a Heroic Spirit and made to fight in Holy Grail Wars, having less-than-favorable Masters half the time.

When she was done, she turned back to Gudako with a soft smile on her face, making the redhead even more curious as to what her eyes would look like underneath that visor she wore.

...

"Wow, Medusa, I...I had no idea. Mother always used to tell me that most, if not all, Heroic Spirits had tragic and gruesome tales left behind as their legacies, especially ones from Greek Mythology like yours." Gudako let out, seeing Medusa nod her head in agreement until she sat up on her chair and reached for the Servant's cheeks to caress with a smile.

Rider was honestly perplexed by this overly friendly gesture but found it rather welcome anyway. She was enjoying feeling the softness of Gudako's fingers squeeze her cheeks in an affectionate and playful way.

"Gudako? Why......are you squeezing my face right now?" Medusa asked, stammering a bit since part of her felt embarrassed by it at the time.

"Because I want to see how cute you are underneath that visor you're wearing. Are they the kind of Mystic Eyes that you can't control by chance? Do I need to wear some kind of Mystical protection before you show me what color they are?" She asked curiously and Medusa nodded her head immediately.

"Yes, the Mystic Eyes of Cybele, or rather, the Eyes of Petrification as they are called, are a very dangerous tool I use as a last resort unless properly controlled. I can't use them properly until I become stronger, which I assume is where you come in, correct?" Medusa let on, making Gudako smile fondly at her as she felt her Magical Reactor Core beginning to light up with newly-recharged energy, making her feel stronger and more virile than ever before.

!

The Circuit markings appeared all over her body once more, making her step back from Medusa and examine herself with slight confusion as well as awe reflected in her eyes. Gudako was suddenly feeling strong enough to do another summoning already since the Magical Core reactor inside of her heart was stimulated with both magical as well as sexual energy by the boatload. She was looking at her fingers and examining her body all over, seeing some of the more visible glowing circuits pulsate with raw energy.

"Wow, so this is what feels like after it reboots, huh? Amazing!" Gudako said to herself, gushing with excitement and feeling energized enough to perform the summoning ritual ten times over. Her libido was beginning to spike in activity as well, making her appendage swell from within her skirt and catching Medusa's eye. She looked into the eyes of her master once again, seeing a coy smile appear on her youthful and lovely face as she ran a tongue across her lips in a ready fashion. Medusa couldn't explain where or how she felt such an attraction to the young girl, perhaps it was the abundance of magical energy or her connection to her libido-magical Reactor, but she knew she was ready to be ascended now.

But before either of them could say anything at all, they heard Medea's voice coming from the doorway, causing them both to look in her direction.

"Well, I must say that it is an impressive amount of energy you're putting out, Gudako. You are now ready to perform the ascension 'Ritual' with your Rider Servant. Go on ahead and take her to your bedroom, and be sure to give Medusa a pleasant 'Welcome' for her to enjoy as our first and only muscle in our mission.~" Medea said, leaning in the doorframe with her arms crossed and smiling coyly at her daughter.

She watched Gudako excitedly tug on Medusa's hands the very next second and pull her off of the table, ready to take to her room in order to fuck. Being without it even for a little bit made her stir crazy for action already.

"Y-yes, mother! But...um....after we finish, then we can go on Patrol the city as you wanted?" Gudako asked for confirmation, seeing Medea nod before stepping aside and gesturing to the hallway with her hands.

"That's correct, there is a bit of criminal activity going on outside. My familiars monitor much of the Kingdom to keep me up to date, but first things first, Gudako, go and have sex with your Servant. Oh, and have fun.~" Medea beamed, seeing her daughter practically rush out of the library with Medusa in tow!

'Although I am very curious as to how this process will feel, I am certainly intrigued in engaging it with Gudako. This will be an interesting experience to learn about for I have never been ravished by a teenage girl with a male appendage attached to her body, much less the unique bodily equivalent of a Holy Grail.' Medusa said to herself in thought, watching Gudako's hips wriggle left and right as they made their way to her bedroom somewhere on the second floor of the house.

*****

Once they got in, she closed the door behind her and touched the center of her chest, seeing the Magical Circuits branch out all over her body just like they did the first time she had sex with her mother prior to summoning Medusa in the first place.

"Alright, are you ready to ascend, Medusa? I know I am and don't worry about what those eyes will do to me in case I peel that visor off during sex. I have a feeling that I'll be immune to them no matter what I do. Call it a hunch." Gudako let out as she began undoing the buttons of her white blazer jacket, revealing her naked set of ample C-cup sized breasts before Medusa's eyes.

Rider wasn't initially fazed by female anatomy at all, at first, but subtly she felt the creeping crawl of arousal going through her body the longer she looked at the half-naked teenage girl flaunting her tits in front of her eyes. They wriggled freely and maintained an ample, teardrop shape, beginning to entice the Servant's level of arousal as rubbed her thighs together while continuing to watch her strip. Gudako focused on her skirt next, hastily unclipping the waistband and letting it fall down to the floor around her ankles. She wore a simple pair of frilled lace panties over her member, but it may as well have been something akin to a rubber band holding it back.

She was rather, thick, and perfectly linear to make sex highly enjoyable, even for a Servant. Medusa felt a long deprived lust start making its way through her mind, causing her irises to narrow into slits as she became intoxicated by the scent of genitalia.

'Mmhmm, I can sense that thing is brimming with magical power, both unique and foreign to any world, but not only that, she is also with naturally-born female sex as well. Interesting, but my concern should be pleasuring that phallic instrument and becoming Master's powerful right-hand warrior.

"You know, Medusa, it certainly helps that you have such a wonderfully voluptuous body and a large pair of tits. I've been eying those babies the moment you arrived, so I hope you won't mind keeping your outfit on and not dispersing it into Spirit particles. That kinda takes away some of the fun.~" She said, running a tongue across her lips as she slid down her panties next, releasing her engorged member at its full foot-length erect glory!.

"Of course, Gudako, if it'll better help me serve you, I shall oblige in your request. So please, indulge in my body to your delight and ravish me until I reach my full potential. I take it that this will not be the only time you'll want to do this, correct?" She guessed with a purr in her voice, seeing Gudako nod her head instantly with a mildly depraved look on her face.

"Course not, we'll do some 'Bonding' as many times as we like, even after you're fully ascended, Medusa." She answered with a sultry tone and got onto the bed, placing herself above her Servant as she started tugging down the top of her outfit.

Her naked E-cup sized titties jiggled free from her clothing, showing a starstruck Gudako the sight of pink nipples and plump-looking breasts in full. This caused the girl's cock to throb readily with excitement and arousal. She reached down and held each of Rider's hands into her own, spreading apart her long thighs as she got up close to her face, feeling her lips barely an inch above her own until they dropped down gently onto them in a kiss! Medusa felt Gudako's soft lips caress hers tenderly, slowly opening her mouth and kissing her in a rather intimate lesbian fashion. She reciprocated in kind and ran a hand through the girl's red hair, enjoying the taste of her mouth hungrily working her own.

"Mmmhmm.~" Gudako mewed quietly and closed her eyes, kissing Medusa full-force in a gentle and romantic fashion that slowly evolved into a deeper kiss.

"Hmm Hmmmmmm.....! *Gasps* Rider...I mean, Medusa.~" She breathed out, letting her tongue slither down into Medusa's lips, feeling her tongue respond in kind and slither out like a serpent to gingerly around Gudako's and pull it into her mouth again.

*Schupp!*

"Mmhmm! *Gudako*~'' She mewed back, tasting her saliva and feeling Gudako’s tongue eagerly wriggling around inside of her throat. Medusa gave back just as good by gingerly curling her serpentine one around it in a salacious and frenzied manner. Tongues were rolling into each other in an intricate exchange of saliva, ensuring that Medusa would get some juicy Mana from her Master's body.

From behind her visor, she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to reach around Gudako's neck, embracing her casually as she felt the naked teenager push her body even further to where her ample breasts touched Rider's more voluminous ones while remaining on top. She brushed her right thigh against both of Medusa's legs, allowing it to grind gently into her womanhood through her outfit below. She had enough practice with Medea to know what to do and how to do it, furthering the excitement of her Servant and making her moan blissfully another mouth as they continued making out.

Their nipples also ground into each other intimately with Medusa's larger set of tits pushing firmly into Gudako's smaller ones in buoyant breast-on-breast intimacy. They remained entangled with each other like this with one being completely naked while the other was only topless, eventually, Gudako brought her hands around each of Medusa's tits, slowly pulling herself back from her lips with a warm string of saliva bridging between their lips.

"Aahh!~ G-Gudako...you're very frisky right now. Not that I mind it, it has been such a while before I've had any...intimacy of any kind.~" Medusa breathed out, seeing Gudako smile slyly back as she began fondling each of the woman's tits, digging her fingertips stiffly into each sensitive mound. "Aaahh! Aaaggghhh! I'm...v-very sensitive there, G-Gudako! Uuuhhh!~"

Medusa started to writhe and moan while gently thrashing about on the bed, feeling every Mana-infused touch of the girl's fingertips stimulate her body completely and having the woman at her mercy. Honestly, Gudako didn't even know she could do that trick at all, but is currently covered in glowing Magical Circuits probably made it happen by mistake.

'W-wow.....they're so soft, bouncy, and full of life. I love how squishy they feel. Sooooo good.~' She salivated and continue squeezing both of Rider's tits between her fingers, squeezing her mounds happily while occasionally pinching her nipples as she went.

"Aahhh....! Aaahhh....!~ Gudako...!" Medusa breathed out in moaning, again and again, while undulating her body underneath Gudako's hips. She was feeling her dick beginning to prod her stomach while playing with her tits.

The girl bit down her bottom lip, enjoying how fluffy and soft Rider's tits appeared to be when compared to Medea's, she continued pulling them around for about a few minutes more until she was ready to undress the rest of her Servant's body. Ceasing her ministration on the woman's breasts, she looked back at the sight of Rider's tight-fitting bodysuit still hugging the lower half of her body tightly while underneath her legs.

She'd hate to get off and have her undress, but thankfully, her Servant shared her thoughts and spoke up.

"Allow me, Gudako.~" Medusa let out, concentrating on manipulating her Spirit Origin, making her leggings and the clothing disappear, keeping her mask on while she appeared fully naked from underneath. Her glistening pussy appeared in full with a light tuft of lilac-colored pubic hair above it, exciting Gudako's appendage as she pulled herself down off her body and knelt between Rider's legs.

"T-thank you, Medusa. That makes things much easier for me, hehehe.~" She giggled, pushing apart the woman's long legs and spreading them wide open, seeing how soft and juicy her vaginal lips looked up close.

Gudako wriggled together in a sensate nipple-to-nipple fashion, Medusa's large tits jostled about as she felt Gudako's breasts curdle into her own. The two naked women remained engaged with each other, Gudako on top and Medusa on the bottom, making out languidly with tongues hungrily rolling about between each other's mouths. It was a deeply passionate lesbian kiss that allowed her to feel sensations she had long since forgotten about when it came to girls. She hungrily absorbed Gudako's Mana through their saliva and skin contact, feeling increasingly horny the longer they made out with each other like this.

"Hmmm...mmhmm! Medusa...~" Gudako let out between hot breaths, tasting the saliva of the Gorgon beauty beneath her as she felt her long, snake-like tongue coil gently around her own in an act of lesbian intimacy. It excited Gudako to know she could do that, even more so to experience it.

Gudako straddled her waist by pulling up her body and gently grinding her penis along the sides of Medusa's flat stomach. She felt the full-bodied woman moan underneath her as she started rolling her pelvis sensually along her hips in an intimate fashion. She felt her innate Magical reactor start humming more powerfully from inside of her body with her member stiffening up considerably as well. Medusa looked down her chest and saw that large phallus beginning to emit some kind of exotic magical energy.

Simply feeling its glow made her insides throb with excitement and sexual urgency.

"Part of me is also really jealous you've got such huge tits, Medusa. Hehehe, maybe with enough fucking I'll be able to magically grow mine to match them. At least I think it can do that for me." She said to herself while tracing her fingers all over Medusa's melons, squeezing the doughy shapes once again between her palms and fingers, only this time she was bringing her face down upon them with mouth wide open.

Gudako continued to dry-hump Medusa's bare sex with having her cock grind it's underside along her groin, making the adult-bodied Servant croon pleasurably in response. She brought her face over to one of her tits, keeping the other one held between her fingers as she swallowed the pink of her nipple into her mouth with a tender smile on her face.

*Schup!*

"Mmhmm...! *Schupp..schupp...schupp..schlupp!* Hhmmmmmm.~" Gudako was feeling her Magical Circuits light up from within her body even more so, giving an animal-like need to fuck Medusa all day long until she's out of breath. Keeping her nipple squeezed between her lips, she sucked and wriggled her face about with her eye closed, enjoying her Servant very much right now.

Rider tossed her head backward and tossed around, feeling utter euphoria coming from the girl's attack on her breasts. She was breathing hotly to the sensation of Gudako feeding on her breasts. Of course, nothing would come out of them, but the sensation was there all the same and it was making the woman moan hotly in pleasure. Gudako spent the next five minutes fondling and sucking Medusa's breasts while remaining straddled atop her body, she continued grinding her cock along the folds of her sex, just waiting until she was practically begging for it so she could fuck her into completion.

"Aaaaaaahh....M-Master...! P-please....put it in me already!~" Rider breathed out, tossing about along the surface of the bed. She continued sucking and fluffing her breasts respectively, enjoying how big they were and how pleasant they were to grope.

Eloquent sucking noises flowed out from between Gudako's seal-tight lips, she bobbed her face into her chest, hungrily feeding off of Rider's breasts for a couple more minutes before stopping. Gudako mewled into her chest a little more and plucked her lips off of them entirely with a smile.

"Heh, guess I got carried away in those things. Okay, I'm ready, Medusa.~" She breathed out grabbing her cock and lining it up with the drooling cusp of her slit, ready to fuck her.

The Magical Circuit markings remained glowing all over her naked body, guaranteeing an injection of power only Gudako can provide. With a huff, she pushed the knob of her dick into Rider's folds, feeling it squish tightly around it as she slipped right in, making the woman croon pleasurably from atop the bed! Her legs went out into the air, dangling and jostling about while she felt Gudako's cock burrowing further and further into her pussy, filling her to the hilt with Gudako having a smile on her face.

*Squelch!*

"Uuaagghhhhhh! Oohhhh......G-Gudako! Mmnghh!" Rider moaned loudly, recoiling from the penetration with pleasure. She could feel the slickness of her walls spreading apart, welcoming the magical futanari dick into her insides and making her feel more alive than ever before!

She jostled about on the bed still, arching her chest and wriggling to where her breasts shook in front of Gudako's face while she remained straddling her below, She had lifted Rider's rump upward, holding onto her legs after feeling the confines of her tight pussy squeeze comfortably around her cock. It was honestly just as pleasurable, if more so than when she fucked her mother earlier. 

Gudako bit down on her lip and felt Rider's moistness swallow her in even further as she began rowing her pelvis into her waist, fucking her steadily as she goes. 

"Uhh...uhh..uhh..uhh..uhh..uhh..aaghhh! Ooohhh! Medusa...!~" She breathed out, rutting her hips into her sex even faster until she felt Rider beginning to ride back. The buxom, full-bodied Servant started wriggling her buttocks onto her waist, prompting her to fuck her even harder and kickstart a rapturous series of clapping noises that echoed throughout the room.

The bed started creaking and Medusa could feel each push of her Master's cock spearing through her insides and making them curl around it as she went at it like an animal. The girl's nimble, teenage body bucked into her frame enthusiastically, rolling her pelvis and keeping Medusa's legs held into her hands. Their bodies slammed together in intense, nonstop sex, making each pair of breasts wriggling constantly about while doing it.

"Aahhh…! G-Gudako...! Yesss...! Aahh...ahh..ah..ahh..ahh..ahh..ah..aahhh!" Medusa let out, keeping her mouth hanging open with a blush staying on her face while they moved frenziedly about into each other's bodies. She held her hands behind her neck, keeping herself prone so that Gudako could slam every thick inch of her Magically-enhanced cock pumping into her cervix like clockwork.

'Uugghh....so good....it feels so different when I was having sex with Mom earlier today, uuaagghh! I think I'm getting ready to blow!' Gudako thought to herself, feeling the sensation of Medusa's walls begin clamping down around her waiting shaft, making her hear the noise of the Servant cry out in ecstasy as she came!

Medusa's legs wriggled and her toes started curling up, she lunged her chest upward and felt her body tremble as she came with the force of a tidal wave right below Gudako's waist!

"Aaaagggghhhh! Uuuggghhh!~" She cried out, making her pussy clamp down around Gudako's member and causing her to push everything into her womb before feeling her ejaculation take place!

The magical circuits all over her body lit up brightly as she dispelled her sperm deep into Rider's body, letting her muscles milk everything from out of her shaft and letting her absorb all the Exotic Mana that prompted her body to begin the process of ascension! Rider crossed her legs behind Gudako's butt, keeping her pelvis bucking incessantly into her while filling her chock full of sperm!

*Spllurt..splurt..splurt..splurtt..splurtt..splurtt..splurtt..splurrtt!*

"Ughh...ughh...ughh! Ooh Rider! Uunnhh!~" She cried out, enjoying the sensation of ejaculating into her Servant full-stop, feeling the ooze of her seed spill out from within the woman's depths once she had finished.

Body's began to glow bright with a divine yet gentle light that made her shine as much as Gudako did when her Circuits activated.

"Ahhhh! Yes....I can feel it, Gudako! Ooohhh.....! My body is....becoming much....much stronger now, aagghh!~" Medusa let out, imagining her outfit change in appearance completely into something more stylish and mobile with darker colors being in its design. She could see herself no longer needing the visor now that her body was undergoing ascension at this moment.

Thus, she reached up and undid the safety latch behind it, letting it fall off of her face and showing Gudako the enchanting pair of faintly glowing pink eyes that charmed her right off the bat with their loveliness. She reached to caress both sides of Medusa's face affectionately, feeling the intimacy between them become stronger as they shared in one last kiss when Gudako discharged another thick shot of seed into her pussy.

"Mmhmm!~" Medusa mewled happily into her face, crossing her legs more tightly behind her back as they embraced each other nakedly for some time, never wanting to leave this moment at all even after the glow from their bodies died down.

A marking of some kind appeared on Medusa's forehead, making her able to stare at Gudako and any other living organism without her Mystic Eyes turning them into stone unless she willed it. They shared in each other's kiss for a little while longer, exchanging saliva until Gudako reluctantly pulled back from Medusa's face with an affectionate smile.

"Hehehe, your eyes are really lovely. Now I've got two reasons to be jealous of you.~" She joked, receiving a playful laugh from Medusa while she ran a hand down the side of her face in return.

"Don't be, they're only for you, and you alone, to enjoy, Gudako. I do properly feel fully ascended, but I won't know for sure how much my strength has increased until I go into the field to test it out. Thank you, by the way, for bringing me to my full strength." She said, warmly smiling at the girl and letting go of her legs while they continue rubbing their breasts into each other.

"Hey, I should be thanking you for having that body. I wouldn't feel the same if it was more loli-sized and compact like your sisters tend to be, this kind of Medusa is all I need to get the motor running." She said with a wink, making her blush in slight embarrassment as she continued to grind her pubis along her waist, enjoying the feeling of her sex having something inside of it after all this time.

"So, that being the case, shall we go patrolling then? We have to do that anyway, but we can also use the opportunity to see how much your strength has increased too. Two birds, one stone." Gudako suggested and Medusa could only nod with excitement, agreeing to the idea with glee.

********

Somewhere outside of the manor.....

  
  


Two handfuls of men wearing black suits and red sunglasses were grouped outside of the newest Dust store to have opened up. All of them were dressed in the manner befitting old school gangsters from an Earthen era of crime, but they were really on-loan henchmen given to the criminal Roman Torchwick by their boss, Junior. All of them had either plasma pistols, Tommy guns, or simply large machete Mecha-shift blades for close-range attacks.

"So are we sure we should rob this place? It doesn't seem like they even stocked anything on the shelves yet." One said to another.

"Yep, Torchwick's orders. He had some of our guys taking places on the other side of town to keep Law Enforcement busy, which means we take care of fresh places like this. Also, all the newly-imported Dust cargo should be in the back where the stockroom is located. Freddie, get on top of that lock and make it snappy, otherwise, we'll just throw something through the window and ransack the place." The supposed leader said as he gestured to the front door to one of his men.

"You got it, boss." The man he called out rushed over and got to work hacking the electronic lock while all the other men kept an eye out for any trouble.

That is until a woman with long purple hair came strolling down the street towards them, wearing a rather confident smile.

"H-hey! Who's there!? Don't move!" One yelled out, catching the attention of the others as they saw Medusa Rider take the stage with her new appearance.

Her outfit was less form-fitting than before, but it became much more exotic and sexually appealing since it now looked like a stylized, modern bodysuit compared to its former version. Darker colors were everywhere with a light streak of purple complimenting her hair and visible eye color.

The men all trained their guns and weapons on her just in case, but then a few of them yelped in fear when she revealed to have been holding onto a chained-stake weapon, which it mysteriously appeared out of thin air. Nearby and hiding behind a street corner, Gudako looked at Rider with a pair of focused eyes, maintaining a sense of rationale and deadly decision-making skill when she authorized her Servant to attack without holding back.

"Go for it, Medusa. Neutralize them however you like." She said to her from afar, seeing Rider grin confidently as several of the men felt a chilling sensation within their bodies just from looking at her.

"Ugh...I don't know what it is, but my Aura is telling me we should get the hell out of here! Whatever that babe is, she ain't human. If anything I think she's a monster." One said before promptly turning to stone!

!

"W-what the!? Bill! Open fire on her, you mooks!" The leader commanded as they unleashed a barrage of energy projectiles at Medusa, only to find that she disappeared in a blur of speed and slammed one man into the other with a hard right hook that punched through their Aura like nothing and sent them into a wall!

A crashing noise was made from the impact, making the others change looks of caution and continue firing on her, only to find that she had leaped into the air with her weapon being launched at her next target!

A sickening crunch of metal slamming into flesh resounded, leaving one rifleman completely deprived of Aura, which was supposed to protect his body until it ran out completely. Medusa yanked the chain and pulled him into another gunner, smacking them both through a glass window of a random store before focusing on the ones remaining!

"Shit! Shit,shit,shit,shit! Whatever this monster is, she's stronger than any Huntsman or Faunus I've ever seen! What the Hell if she?!" The Commander yelled out, reloading his machine gun and opening fire when he saw Medusa appear right before his eyes with a playful smile.

"I.....am my Master's Servant, and all of you are disrupting the peace of this kingdom with your shameful activity. That means you must be taken care of." She answered quickly before delivering a hard roundhouse kick into his face and sending him spiraling into the air only to land on the ground a few yards away!

The other men were no match for her as they were picked off one by one, being taken out in creative yet brutal ways that left none moving until Medusa finished off the last man using her Mystic Eyes of Petrification.

Every single Henchman within the immediate area was effectively neutralized, either barely alive or not at all in Gudako's eyes. When she was finished, Medusa looked over to see her Master's step out of her hiding spot, greeting her with a nod of approval as she causally applauded her skill in taking them down.

"Excellent work, Medusa. You took down those guys in a flash, I don't even think that was two minutes to be completely honest. Amazing...!" She beamed and Medusa blushed at being praised, walking over to stand beside her Master, ready to hear her next command.

"I am glad I have met your expectations, Gudako. Now then....where else should we be for the time being? Is there another place in the city we must go?"

"Mhmm, until we hear from Mother, I think we should just head home for now. Vale is a big city...kingdom...whatever for us to do recon in until we know better. So that means another round of 'Recharging' back in my room is in order.~" Gudako gushed happily, making Medusa chuckle to herself with embarrassment yet at the same time, happiness.

She nodded her head in agreement and went on the way with Gudako being carried into her arms bridal style before leaping into the air on their way back home.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be Continued.....**

**Up Next- The Wild,wild Samurai- Ushiwakamaru**


End file.
